Remembering Sunday
by Holy Cola
Summary: She was his inspiration to come back to Mystic Falls to find Katherine. Cassidy Johnson helped Damon feel human again, however things changed.  When he finds that she is Elena's roommate, Cassidy finds that he has gone to his old ways. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_5 years ago..._

_"Cassidy, can you come in here and help me?" Mamma yelled to me, I got up from my sitting position on the porch, I had been watching the storm roll in. Thankfully, it hans't hit here yet, but its coming. I know a storm when I see one. I walked into my house and went over to see what mamma needed help with. She was in the kitchen drying the dishes. "Can you run out in the back and get the clothing? I don't want them to get wet." I nodded my head and headed back out into the backyard. I stood up on my toes and reached up to get the clothing off the hanger. I couldn't help it, I was short. After I gathered the clothing and placed it in the blue basket then, I walked back into the house just as the rain began to fall. I sat on the couch and looked out the front window, the clouds had gotten darker just in the past few minutes. As I began to fold the clothing, there was a knock at the door. "Don't open it." Mamma yelled as she practically ran to the door. "Go to your room." I got up but I hesitated, not sure what was going on._

_"But mamma," I said to her, she gave me a look that screamed to do what I was told. Nodding my head, I made my way into my bedroom. I shut the door and pressed my ear against it. Doing my best to listen in on what was going on outside of my door. I placed a lock of my chestnut brown hair behind my ear hoping that I could hear better._

_"Damon what are you doing here?" She asked._

_"You know why I'm here, now, don't waste my time, where is she?" A male voice asked._

_"She isn't sixteen yet!" I could hear the sorrow in her mothers voice, and the sobs coming from her, I never heard my mother cry. She is the strongest person that I know._

_"So I'm a day early. Where is she Marilyn?" There was silence, then I heard footsteps coming towards where I was, I backed up away from the door where I was sitting. The door opened and there stood the male, he wore a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, he turned his head to the side and smiled at me. "My you've grown." I had never been so afraid in my entire life. "Get up, we've got to go." The male, Damon, said to me. I looked up at him in pure confusion. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my sitting position. He led me out of my room and into the living room where mamma was. She was still crying._

_"Whats going on?" I asked in complete confusion, Damon looked at me, then to my mother._

_"You didn't tell her?" Damon questioned. I had never seen my mother so terrified in my entire life. He let go of my arm. "Tell her." My mother sighed and Damon folded his arms across his chest._

_"When you were one, you were almost killed, you were hit by a car, and Damon saved you. He gave you his blood and I told him that I would do anything to repay him. He said that when you were 16, you would be his, and I'm sorry." Was all she said. I looked at her in disbelief. This was all news to me, and I wanted to deny it and run, but no. Damon had grabbed my arm._

_"Come on, Cassidy." He said leading me out of my house. The rain had gotten worse, he opened his car door and I got inside. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Don't try to run, I'm a vampire and I'm a hell of a lot faster than you." The thought of escaping hadn't even crossed my mind until he had said something. I took a deep breath, not quite sure where he was taking me._

_"Where we are going?" I finally asked him, he looked at me and then back on the road in front of him, ignoring my question. I sighed and looked out of the car window._

* * *

_I had spent a year at Damon's mansion in Atlanta when I began to notice something. Sure, Damon would feed off of me occasionally and I would do things for him. However, he would bring new girls into his mansion and they would disappear almost as quickly as they had come in. I walked out of my back corner bedroom, the second biggest room in the house, next to Damon's, that was another thing that had me puzzled, why do I have the second biggest room. I was here a year and I wanted answers. I wanted to talk to my mamma, I wanted out of here. I walked down the long hallway and to the end, walking up the stairs, I made my way towards Damon's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in Cassidy." He said as if he was expecting me. Of course he was, he could hear me coming. I opened the door and saw him lying on his bed, reading a book, 'Gone with the Wind.' the last thing she expected him to be reading._

_"Why am I still alive?" I asked him bluntly. He just looked at me in pure confusion. "You heard me, why?" He shut his book and looked at me. There was a look in his eyes that scared me, my green eyes stared into his blue ones._

_"That can easily be changed." He growled at me._

_"Then do it." I challenged him, before I knew it, he had me pinned to his bed. He just looked at me._

_"Go. Before I change my mind." He said releasing me from his grasp._

* * *

_A year passed before I challenged him again. He did his best to ignore me for the past year, however that failed. I saw him almost every day, It was as if fate wanted us together, we would see each other in the oddest ways. He would pick something up that I dropped, or run into me, which I found hard to understand when he had super hearing. Then it seemed like he was gone for weeks. Once he got back I made my way to his room. I let myself in this time, and there he was lying on the bed, reading '1984'. I sat down on the bed next to him. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked him. He set his book down and looked at me._

_"Are we really going to do this again?"_

_"Yes." I stated. He pinned me to his bed once more. I looked up at him and he just looked down at me. He leaned down and his lips brushed mine in a quick kiss. My eves went wide. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before, that thought left when his lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the kiss. He ran one of his hands down my side, it came to a stop on my hip, and the other one kept him from crushing me. After a few moments he pulled away. "Damon, How long have you wanted to do that?" I asked him, however my stern voice had faded and it came out more suggestive than I had hoped it would. He smiled down at me. _

_"Since you got here." He simply replied and his lips were on mine before I could even get a word in._

* * *

_Its amazing how things can change so quickly, it was as if things changed for Damon. New girls stopped coming in, and he even let me go visit Mamma. He began acting different though, in a good way. He would hold me and cook for me, I absolutely loved being around him. That unfortunately changed one day. It was horrible timing for both of us. I was falling in love with him and I didn't know how to tell him. He found me one day, I was sitting on his bed reading 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.' He sat down next to me. _

_"I need to get out of here, clear my head for a while. I don't know when i'll be back, you know your more than welcome to stay here." Damon said to me. I looked at him with wide eyes. His lips pressed to mine gently._

_"But Damon, I-." I had began to say but he was gone. He left before I told him that I loved him._

_

* * *

_Cassidy Johnson was suddenly thinking that reading her diary, and remembering those events was a bad idea. She should have just put her diary in her special spot and not read it. She certainly didn't want to remember _him_ and so far, she was doing a damn good job of it, until now. There was a knock at her dorm room door at Duke. It had always been a dream of hers to go to Duke, and now, she was here. Getting up from her bed, she opened the door. A girl stood on the other side, she had long dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. The girl smiled at her, this must be her new room mate. "Hi, are you Cassidy? I'm Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I hope you guys enjoy this new story! I have been throwing this idea around for a while! I hope you like it!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	2. Chapter 2

_"Cassidy, wake up love." I heard Damon's soft voice say to me. I moaned softly, not wanting to get up from my spot in his bed. I buried my head in the pillow, not wanting to even move. I felt the bed move next to me, then his hand slightly rubbing my back. I turned and looked at him. He looked at me with loving eyes. "Come on, I made breakfast." He persuaded, I was never much of a morning person, and he knew that very well. When I was living at home, I had to wake up early to help mamma with things around the house, however, once I began living here with Damon, I loved sleep._

_"What time is it?" I asked tiredly. I heard him laugh slightly._

_"10." He said to me softly, I moaned again, not wanting to get up at all. "We are going to go out today." I shook my head once more and buried it into the pillow. "Alright." He said. I swore he left the room, however, he hadn't, he picked me up from my spot on the bed. I couldn't help but shriek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he smirked at me. I simply smiled back at him._

_"Good Morning Damon." I said. He leaned down and lips met mine, I couldn't help but smile. He set me down, but my arms were still around his neck. "What did you make me for breakfast?" I asked, he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug._

_"Bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns. The usual." He said._

_"You spoil me too much." I said with a smile, placing my lips on his once again. "I should spoil you more, we could stay in today, and I could spoil you." He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist._

_"I like your idea better." Before I could say anything, his lips met mine._

_

* * *

_

"Cassidy, me and my boyfriend and some other friends are going to head out for pizza, want to join us?" Cassidy heard Elena ask her. She turned and looked at the door where Elena stood.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." She responded with a smile. "Let me go change real quick." She looked down at what she was wearing, a black t-shirt and sweats, they were comfortable, however she didn't want to go out like this. She changed into a pair of jeans and a light pink tank top with light blue and yellow flowers on it. She made sure that her hair was perfect before she walked out of her room and towards the living room. Elena stood in the kitchen with her boyfriend standing in front of her, the two were clearly talking about something. She soon turned around and faced her roommate.

"Cassidy, this is my boyfriend Stefan." Elena introduced, Cassidy waved at the male, he smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Its nice to meet you Cassidy." He said to her.

"Come on, Lets go." Elena said with a smile, her keys were already in her hand ready to go. Stefan walked over to the door and opened it up for them.

"Thank you." Cassidy said to him. She followed Elena down the hallway.

"Where are you from, Cassidy? I hear an accent." He said to her. She ignored his question for a few seconds, she didn't want to answer him. Talking about her past was something that she didn't want to talk about, especially Damon. She pushed her worries aside, not wanting Stefan to become suspicious of her.

"Lexsy, Georgia. It's a really small town, not many people know about it, mostly a farming community." She told him, he nodded his head. "I love it there. What about you guys?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Stefan responded, "A small town." She nodded her head. The three of them walked out of dorm building and out to the parking lot. They got into Elena's car and she drove them to a pizza parlor. The ride was mostly silent, Elena and Stefan would talk to each other, but Cassidy kept silent.

Once they got there, they walked inside and a blonde girl waved her hand, and motioned for them to come over. Elena hugged the girl and they walked to the table. There was a pitcher of beer on the table, she sat down next to the blonde. "I'm Caroline." The girl said to her with a smile.

"Cassidy." She replied.

"So where is Bonnie?" Elena asked, Cassidy guessed that it was another friend of hers.

"She wouldn't come." Caroline responded dryly. Cassidy looked around at the looks being thrown at the table. It was weird, as if they were keeping something from her. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She listened to the friends talking for a while before her mind got side tracked.

* * *

_"I am a genius." Damon said to me, I looked up at him curiously. He had his arms wrapped tightly around me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him. His hands began messing with my hair._

_"Well I am the mastermind behind this day, I deserve some credit." He smirked, I just rolled my eyes._

_"This was my idea, you wanted to go out."_

_"I should listen to you more often them." He said and I placed my head on his chest._

_"Don't you forget it."_

* * *

"Cassidy!" Elena said and she jumped. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"I don't care, I'll eat whatever. I'm not picky." She explained, Elena nodded her head and went off to order pizza with Caroline. She shook her head not wanting to have anymore memories of Damon invade her mind, however, it was near impossible, and memories of him was the only thing she had left.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her, looking cautiously. She nodded her head and smiled slightly at him.

"Everything is just fine." She responded, for a few second she swore that he didn't believe her. Once Elena and Caroline came back with the pizza, they ate and talked about what classes they were taking for the next semester and what major they had.

"What about you?" Caroline asked her.

"Hospitality, I want to run my own hotel."

"Fancy." She responded.

"Do friends get discounts?" Elena asked.

"Elena," Stefan sighed,

"What? It's a reasonable question." She said defending herself. Caroline and Cassidy couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course! Friends and family stay free."

"I like your new friend Elena," Caroline said bluntly.

"Me too."

It wasn't long before the group left the pizza parlor. Cassidy went into her own room, while Stefan and Elena went into her room for some alone time. Cassidy changed back into her sweats and pulled out her diary, entering the days events into it, even her memories about Damon. Setting her diary on the night stand next to her bed, she glanced out her window, and saw a crow sitting on the lamp post outside of her room.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Omgezies guys! Wow, I am seriously so glad that you guys like this story! I was SO nervous about posting this! Thanks to xoxobianca13, ciaranoelle, lulu-144, GraceClaire, TaylorChesney, Allylynn, Lauren Grant and gabbylynn. Thanks for all of the Favorite Story, and Alerts! I appreciate them so much!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't help but stare out of the window in my room. It was pouring rain, we were supposed to be visiting my mamma today, however, the storm put a huge damper the plan. There was talk about a tornado, and Damon didn't want to risk it. I was mad, but I let it go. I was sitting on the window seat just listening to the rain. I didn't even hear Damon walk in, but I felt the cushion move next to me. He placed an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why don't we have a movie day?" he asked. I looked at him then back outside. "Come on Butch let's go downstairs."_

_"What did you call me?" I asked._

_"Butch, Butch Cassidy?" I shook my head having no idea what he was talking about. He just shook his head. "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid?"_

_"Nope."_

_"They were good friends of mine actually. I ran into them right after I became a vampire."_

_"Oh." I said looking down at the ground, it was weird hearing him talk about how his life was like in different time periods. Sometimes he would be more open about things than others. I was always afraid by asking questions I would bring up a sore subject._

_"It's fine. Come on." He got up from his position next to me and offered me his hand, which I took. He pulled me up and I walked downstairs with him._

_

* * *

_

Cassidy had never been so bored in her entire life. Sitting through this class felt like she was pulling her hair out, one strand at a time. It was painfully boring. Her professor was going on and on about, Cassidy wasn't paying any attention at all. "I want you all to write an essay about a film that has had an important impact on your life." He spoke.

The only movie that came to her mind was Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. She couldn't believe out of all of the movies that she had seen, that one had come to mind. She shook her head. "Next week, have a movie title and several back ups ready to go. I don't want to read twenty essays on 'The Social Network.'" Everyone already had their things packed and ready to leave the classroom. The professor nodded and everyone left the class. Cassidy began to pack her things, wondering how she thought of that movie. She had agreed that if he called her Butch, she could call him Sundance. Gathering her things, she headed back to her dorm room. Elena wanted to head out for Chinese food for lunch. Cassidy was fine with anything. She had scheduled her classes in the mornings, even though she hated waking up so early in the mornings, she loved being able to do whatever in the afternoon.

As she got closer to her dorm room, she could hear a familiar voice talking. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Elena said in response to the other voice. Cassidy carefully walked to her dorm room door and opened it slowly.

Elena smiled when her friend walked through the door. "Finally someone with common cense" Cassidy then realized who the other voice belonged to. Damon. She grabbed her purse off of the kitchen counter and made her way to the door, Damon made a quick move and stood in-between the two girls.

"Hello Cassidy." Her eyes went wide, she had never expected to see him again. Part of her wanted hug him, tell him that she was sorry for not waiting longer, the other half wanted to yell at him for leaving her.

"Damon." She responded coldly, so that was how she was going to act around him. Try to pretend that she didn't still love him after everything. Elena looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Its been a long time and that's all I get?" Damon asked folding his arms across his chest, giving her one of his signature smirks. Cassidy rolled her eyes, the more she heard him speak, the more her anger was showing, and coming back to life inside of her.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Good." Cassidy responded quickly. Damon looked shocked by what she had just said.

"Damon, why don't you leave?" Elena suggested.

"Nope."

"I'll leave first." Cassidy said. For a few moments, she thought that she was going to be able to get away before he would come after her, however, reality set in. There was no way that she could ever run away from him. Technically, she still belonged to him, she always would. She heard him laugh slightly from behind him. "I can't." She whispered to herself softly.

"Why not?" Elena asked. She had apparently heard what Cassidy had stated. This whole situation was confusing her.

"Because you can find me wherever I go." Cassidy sounded defeated, however something in her told he that she could go a few more rounds with Damon. Elena looked absolutely horrified.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Thats bullshit! Don't you think I didn't notice that damn crow that was following me. I did my best to ignore it." _But its so hard to. _Cassidy almost said aloud

"I do what I can."

"What happened to you Damon?" Cassidy finally asked, getting tired of all of the arguing.

"Nothing."

"I'm still the same."

"No your not you've gone back to how you were before us." Cassidy snapped at him. In one quick move, he had her pinned to the wall next to her dorm room door. Elena moved to protect her friend, however, she knew that she would be no match for Damon.

"Don't say that."

"It's true, I waited for you while you were god knows where."

"Cassidy I haven't changed." Damon said. His blue eyes were begging for her to believe his words.

"Yes you have Damon, your not the same person I fell in love with." Without another word, she pushed Damon off of her while he was distracted by her words and walked into her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'm not leaving." He yelled through the door. Cassidy stood on the other side of the door, leaning against it for support.

"I know." She said to herself but knew that he could hear her as she spoke.

* * *

It seemed like Cassidy sat against the door for the longest time. She was almost afraid to move incase Damon would come into her room. She felt just like she did for the first few days at his home in Atlanta. Something told her that he was going to stay outside of her door room until she came out. A knock on her door. "Cassidy, I'm to the dining hall for dinner, want to come with?"

"Is Damon still here?"

"I told you I wasn't leaving." Came Damon's voice, Elena sighed.

"Nope. Sorry." Cassidy responded.

* * *

Cassidy woke up in the middle of the night for no reason at all. At first she thought that it was because she had not eaten all day. But she wasn't hungry. She wanted to get out of her bed and stretch her legs, so she did. Cassidy got up out of her bed and headed to the kitchen to grab some water. She noticed that the couch was occupied, by Damon. She shook her head, part of her was shocked that he still was here, the other part was glad that he was still here. She walked back into her room and grabbed a blanket from the top of her bed and placed it on top of him. She smiled slightly back at his sleeping form. Glad that he was asleep for this, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before heading back into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Omgezies guys! Wow, I am seriously so glad that you guys like this story! Thanks to ciaranoelle, lulu-144, GraceClaire, TaylorChesney, Allylynn, Lauren Grant, gabbylynn, aireagle92, WillowSuzzaGleeee. Thanks for all of the Favorite Story, and Alerts! I appreciate them so much!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	4. Chapter 4

_"Cassidy." I heard Damon's voice say softly. I rolled over and looked at him. He wore dark jeans and a pair of black t-shirt. He was already dressed. _

_"What the hell?" I asked him. "Why are you up so early." He did't respond to my question. _

_"Get up." _

_"No." I stated. In a flash, he was on my side of the bed. He picked me up and began carrying me to the bathroom. "Damon I swear to god! Put me down!" He set me down. _

_"Good your up, take a shower, get dressed." He turned and left the room. _

_"Your an ass." I yelled at him. I rolled my eyes and got into the shower, taking a quick shower. I wasn't sure what Damon was up to, but something told me that I shouldn't mess with him anymore today, well, unless he deserved it. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to my dresser and put on jeans and a white tank top with a watermelon printed onto the side. I dried my hair and walked down the stairs, wondering what in the world Damon was up to. I looked around the home, trying to see where Damon was. However, I didn't see Damon, instead, I saw my mother. "Mamma?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded her head, then walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my eyes. For the longest time, I thought that I would never see her again. Damon walked out of the same room where mamma had appeared from, "Thank you." I mouthed to him. _

_"Your welcome." He mouthed back smirking slightly._

_

* * *

_

Cassidy awoke with a jolt after something had woke her up. Looking around her room, she saw no one. Looking down at the bed, she saw the blanket that she had laid over Damon last night, laying on her bed. She sighed, shaking her head slightly not knowing what to do. She knew that Elena would want to know about what had happened yesterday. Thankfully it was the weekend, and they could talk all day, which it probably would. There was a slight knock on her door. "It's Elena, can I come in?" She asked. Cassidy sat up in bed then responded.

"Yeah." Elena opened the door and walked over to her friends bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Cassidy nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew that this day was coming." She just wished that it was under better circumstances, and that things ended up better than they actually did.

"Do you want to go have lunch and talk about it?" She asked. Cassidy looked at her for a few seconds, not sure if she wanted to talk to her about Damon, and tell her everything. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Cassidy said and her friend smiled at her. "How about we go to the cafe in town in about an hour?" Elena nodded and left the room to get changed. Cassidy got up out of her bed and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. After doing so, she put on a purple sundress, and walked out to the living room. Once Elena was finished getting ready, the two walked towards the town on the bright, cloudless day.

"How did you guys meet?" Elena asked. Cassidy sighed, knowing that this might anger Elena with what she would say.

"Technically, he took me from my mother. I was hit by a car when I was younger. He gave me some of his-" She started to say but then she paused, unsure if Elena knew what he actually was. So she asked. " Do you know about Damon?"

"Yeah, and his secret?" She said making a hissing noise and making her pointer fingers in a fang like state. Cassidy couldn't help but laugh. "His brother is Stefan."

"Really? He never told me anything about him having a brother."

"Yeah, well its a complicated relationship."

"Oh okay, well he gave me his blood and saved me. My mother told him that she would do anything to repay him, and he said that I would be his when I turned 16. Thats how I met Damon." Elena looked at her in disbelief about what she had just said but she didn't want to speak until Cassidy had finished speaking. "He took me to his home, he would feed off of me, but I wanted to know why he had not killed me yet, like the others he brought in. Then after a few years, he kissed me and told me that he had been wanting to do that for the longest time. Then he stopped bringing people into the home. He treated me like an angel, like I was the most important thing to him. I loved him, Then he left. I waited a while for him before heading back to mamma's house." She looked down at her coffee cup and waited for Elena to speak.

"Do you still love him?" She asked and Cassidy gave a silent nod, she then looked away from her coffee cup and towards the street. "He came to Mystic Falls, looking for Katherine, the one who turned him and his brother. She is my ancestor and we look exactly alike. There was a tomb that held lots of vampire, Damon released them and almost got himself killed in the process." Cassidy's eyes went wide, then she realized what she had subconsciously did. There was no lying that she was thankful he didn't die. "Then Katherine came back, told me I was destined to die, I didn't as you can see. Damon left after that." Cassidy nodded her head.

The two sat at the bakery for what seemed like hours, Elena filled Cassidy in on every detail about when Damon was there, and Cassidy told Elena about how different he was with her. They eventually walked back their dorms and as soon as Elena closed the door behind her, Cassidy's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" She asked answering it not paying attention to who had called her.

"Hello, is this Cassidy Johnson?"

"Yes." She responded, a little unsure of what to expect.

"Your mother is at Atlanta Memorial hospital, she had a heart attack, we would advise you to come immediately." The phone dropped from out of her hand.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thanks so much for everything! I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to belleslvt1867, WillowSuzzaGleeee, gabbylynn, TaylorChesney, Lauren Grant, Allylynn, ciaranoelle, GracieClaire, aireagle92 for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review! :)

xoxoHoly Cola


	5. Chapter 5

_I watched my mom leave Damon's house in Atlanta, and I couldn't help the smile on my face. My mother was okay, she knew that I was okay and in safe hands. He told me that if I wanted to I could leave with her and go back to my home. But I declined, I couldn't imagine him not being in my life. I turned and walked back into the home. He was in the living room pouring himself a drink. "You know you didn't have to do that." I said to him. He shook his head bowing off what I had just said._

_"I wanted to do it. You haven't seen your mother in a long time, every time we planned to go it was postponed. I would give anything for another day with my mother." He said and my eyes went wide. He never talked about his family. He walked over to the couch and sat down._

_"What was she like?" I sat down on the couch also, he put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him._

_"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that category. Caring, she would do anything for anyone no matter the cost. She died when I was Six." He was staring at the carpet in front of him._

_"I'm sorry." Was all I could say._

_"You know I'd do anything for you right? No matter what. Always remember that." He said kissing my forehead._

_

* * *

_

The entire six and a half hour drive to Atlanta was a complete blur to Cassidy. Elena was driving them in her car. She wouldn't allow her friend to drive.

After Cassidy got the news she immediately went to her room and started packing her things. Thousands of thoughts rushing through her head, Elena had walked into her room. "What's going on?"

"My mom is in the hospital in Atlanta, I need to get there now." She said. She packed all of her clothing and basically was leaving her dorm room empty. She clearly wasn't meant to complete school, she had no idea how she even got in to a University, especially since she dropped out of school at 16.

"I'll drive you." Elena announced.

"No you don't have to miss school because of me."

"Well I'm going to. Get over it." She left Cassidy's room to go pack some of her things. Cassidy felt horrible, she was so upset about the event, she wanted to cry, however no tears came, she was in too much shock. She only wanted one person. Damon. She shook her head at the thought. No, she had to be strong, Elena was there for her and she needed to get over Damon. It had been years, he wasn't just going to apologize for what he did. He wasn't like that.

"Were here." Elena said bringing her friend out of her thoughts. Cassidy shook her head almost forgetting where she was for a few moments, however, she was reminded my the white neon sign that read Hospital. She let out a deep breath.

"Thank you so much for coming with me." She said for the thousandth time. Elena nodded her head and smiled slightly. The two got our of Elena's car and headed towards the main entrance. Cassidy made her way to the main registration desk. "Hi. I'm looking for Marilyn Johnson. I'm her daughter." The lady nodded, she looked down at the desk and then spoke.

"She is on the third floor, room 64." Cassidy nodded her head and the two began walking to the elevators. She always hated hospitals, they were always so big and creepy to her. She dreaded coming to them for anything. It was easy to find her mother's room. Cassidy stood at the door. Hesitant to go in.

"Elena, I don't think I can go in there." Cassidy admitted to her friend.

"Yes you can. You have no idea how much I wish I could see my parents again. I don't want something to happen to her and you feel guilt because you didn't go in there." She said and Cassidy nodded. Before she could think twice, she opened the door.

Never in her entire life had Cassidy seen her mother look so vulnerable, not even when Damon came to take her away. Her mother lay motionless on the big hospital bed. She was hooked up to tons of machines. Cassidy felt weak at the knees. It took all of her strength not to collapse. She began to cry and she felt Elena's hand on her shoulder. Just a few seconds later a doctor walked into the room. "Cassidy?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hayes, your mothers doctor. I'm afraid that she has taken a turn for the worse. She has a week maybe two, you need a miracle if she is going to survive for longer than that amount of time." He said. Cassidy's eyes went wide and she moved to sit down. "If you need anything let me know." With that he turned and left the room. Cassidy couldn't process what the doctor had just told her. It was shocking, she couldn't grasp the concept. Her mind was focused on one or two weeks. Out of know where she heard Damon's voice.

_"You know I'd do anything for you right? No matter what. Always remember that."_

She shook her head, that thought needed to leave her head. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Elena asked her. Cassidy shook her head and Elena silently left the room.

"Cassidy?" She heard her mother's weak voice. She shot up and practically ran to her bedside. "Your here." she said with a smile.

"Of course I would be here. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you'd be at school."

"I was." Her mother began to sit up but Cassidy stopped her. "Don't move. I'll be right here." Cassidy said, holding back her tears. She went back and grabbed the chair that she was sitting in, she sat down next to her mothers bed and started to talk to her.

* * *

Elena sat down at a table in the cafeteria and pulled out her cell phone. She had several missed calls from Stefan, so she decided to call him. The phone rang once before he answered. "Elena? Are you okay? Whats going on? Why aren't you at your dorm?" He asked quickly, is questions all blurring together.

"Stefan i'm fine. Cassidy's mom is in the hospital, I told her that I would drive her down here." She explained to her boyfriend.

"Do you want me to drive down?" He asked her. Elena hesitated for a few seconds before responding to his question.

"That would be great."

"Okay, i'll be there in the morning." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded before hanging up the phone. She stared at her phone, knowing what she had to do, yet she was having issues pushing the buttons. Taking a deep breath, she dialed Damon's number.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Damon, I need your help with something." She said to him.

"Did you get kidnapped again, did Katherine come after you?" He said.

"No Damon, stop."

"Tick, tock. I have shit to do." Taking a deep breath, Elena told him what was going on.

"Cassidy got a call from a doctor in Atlanta saying that her mom had a heart attack, so I drove her down here and were at the hospital. When we saw the doctor he said that she would be alive for a week maybe two but thats it, and I don't know who else to call and I thought you should know." She said with one breath. She waited a few moments and still he didn't hear him talk. "Damon?" She asked and all she heard was the click of his phone.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I said to myself, not update for a while, but now I'm gonna update with another cliffhanger! :) Thanks so much for everything! I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to WillowSuzzaGleeee, ciaranoelle, GracieClaire, aireagle92 and bubz for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review! :)

xoxoHoly Cola


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_I was where I loved being, nothing could ruin my day as long as I was here, in Damon's arms. For the first time in a long time I woke up before Damon did. I was looking up at him, his arms were tightly around me. I felt his arms wrap tighter and tighter around me. I couldn't help but gasp. As soon as that little noise escaped my lips, he shot up next to me. He put his arm out in front of me, almost protective like. He looked at me and didn't say a word, he pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad your safe." He said, a confused look crossed my face._

_"What do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head. Not wanting to tell me what he had just dreamed, or saw._

_"Nothing."_

_"Damon." I sighed._

_"Drop it Cassidy." He growled. I dropped the subject immediately. He let go of me and got out of bed and went to get dressed._

_"Where are you going?" I asked knowing that I was probably pushing my limits with him._

_"Out."_

_"Wh-" I began to say but he snapped at me once more._

_"If you say one more thing I will rip your heart out." Damon said, then in a flash he was gone._

* * *

Cassidy had not gotten any sleep for the past few days that she had been at the hospital. Stefan had arrived the next day. She guessed that Elena had called him and told him what was happening. Cassidy couldn't help but feel jealous just from Stefan being there. Not because she liked him or anything, just because she wished that Damon was here. She knew that he wouldn't come. He didn't care about her anymore, she wouldn't tell him about it anyways.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Elena asked her disrupting her thoughts. Cassidy looked up at her friend and smile the best she could.

"I'm doing fine." Cassidy lied to her friends face. Elena shook her head slightly not believing what her friend was telling her. She just looked at her friend determined to get the truth out of her. "No i'm not. I hate it here, I hate seeing my mother like this." She said and Elena nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said with a sigh. "I'm going to get some food with Stefan, want to come? Some air would be good for you. You havent seen the sun in days." Cassidy shook her head, not wanting to leave her spot. She was afraid if she left her mom, something would happen and she couldnt let herself deal with that.

"Okay, i'll bring you something back." Elena said. Cassidy nodded her head and Elena went and left the area where her friend was. Cassidy sat back in her chair and sighed. Getting up from her seat in the hallway, she made her way towards her mother's room. Then she heard his voice again.

_"You know i'd do anything for you right? No matter what. Always remember that."_

Cassidy looked up towards the registration desk on the floor and saw Damon standing there, his hands in his pockets, looking right back at her. He walked over to her slowly, it seemed like it took him forever to get to where she was. He got over to her and he looked at her. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"My mom is in the hospital." Cassidy said simply.

"I can see that." He motioned towards her mother who was sleeping on the bed. She took a deep breath, her voice was fresh in her mind.

"Can you help?" He didnt speak, he just nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"One condition." He said and she swore her heart stopped.

"What is it?" She asked, willing to do anything.

"You become mine again."

* * *

Hey Guys!

Sorry about not update for a while, sorry its short . Thanks so much for everything! I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review! :)

xoxoxo Holy Cola


End file.
